


重逢 end

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	重逢 end

“呵呵呵~”大仓也跟着笑起来，那副傻兮兮的模样倒和yasuko有几分相似。  
“你要做什么就做吧，反正我每天吃吃喝喝养了一身膘肉。”安田索性自暴自弃，放松身体闭上眼睛。  
“那我不客气了？”  
大仓说完后真不客气的吻咬上安田的嘴唇。  
他们不是第一次做，但是七年后久违的亲昵，熟悉中夹杂着陌生。  
大仓想自己大概真的是挺没出息的，他连撬开安田嘴唇的动作都在发抖。  
那晚浓烈的酒气混着微咸的泪水，让他害怕再次尝到的也是如此苦涩的滋味。他稍稍用力收紧手臂将安田整个身体拥入自己怀中，他害怕安田出尔反尔狡猾的逃走。  
然而舌头进入安田的口腔后，被温柔的回应了。柔软的舌苔承接住他的舌尖，轻轻勾了下他的舌根，他顺着齿贝扫了一圈。草莓味的牙膏味散开来，充斥鼻腔。  
大仓惊愕的放开他，“你又偷用yasuko的牙膏了？”  
安田嫌他煞风景的捶了胸口一拳。  
“怪不得我多买了两支还是用的这么快。”  
“那你还偷吃yasuko的布丁呢~”  
“你确定我吃的是yasuko的而不是你的？”  
“哈？”  
安田拧起眉歪过头，大仓笑着吻下去。  
不行不行，大好的时光可不是用来吵架的。  
吻过嘴唇便宣告了这场肢体融合的仪式正式开始，更加细碎的吻落在安田的额头鼻尖脸颊之处。  
许久未被人这样对待，安田下意识的想避开，但是大仓搂得紧，他连挪个位置都难，只得接受久违的温存。  
轻轻的痒痒的触感掠过他的肌肤，他忍不住发笑，笑声让大仓急躁，就加重力道咬他。  
“疼啊~”安田拍拍大仓后脑勺乱掉的毛发，大仓的唇舌在安田的侧颈留恋，一个一个认真的种下吻痕。  
“你让我怎么出门啊？”安田难耐的闷哼。  
“你不需要出门。”  
“那yasuko问起来怎么解释？”  
“就说是我干的。”大仓移到锁骨，肆无忌惮的用牙齿咬上去，“我会告诉她，因为我喜欢她爸爸，所以要做上记号。”  
安田被锁骨处传来的酥麻击垮了防御，他的左手主动绕上大仓的后腰，哼哼戚戚出好听的声音。  
“先不要告诉yasuko，等她再大些，我来解释。”  
从只有一个爸爸到变成两个爸爸，即使和普通家庭不太一样，安田希望她的女儿能够快乐的成长。  
“恩。”大仓满意的咬完锁骨，发现漏了耳垂，含了上去，“如果yasuko觉得我的存在给她添麻烦，我会滚得远远的。”  
安田搭着大仓后腰的手忽然抓紧，“对不起，时至今日我也无法把你放在第一位。”  
大仓摇头，“yasuko对你有多重要，对我来说就有多重要。你们在我心里的位置是一样的。”  
安田眼睛里浮出雾气，“你让我拿什么来回报你？”  
大仓亲了亲他的眼角，“到现在你还想不明白吗？我喜欢你，我是真的喜欢你啊。喜欢一个人是不用讲条件的，不需要交换的。真要说对你有什么要求，你只要不将我拒之门外，我就很知足了。”  
安田纠结过迟疑过迷茫过，大仓用低沉的声音诉说的一字一句将压在他心灵深处的负担一点点瓦解。  
他犹如陷在泥沼之中，急切的想要抓住什么。  
终于抓住了。  
“恩，我知道。你说的喜欢都是真的。”  
“那你呢？喜欢我吗？”  
安田故意留了十几秒的空白，他想看大仓发急的模样，比起顺从他更乐忠于逗大仓。  
直到大仓委屈的皱起脸，安田才开口。  
“喜欢啊~”  
委屈的表情慢慢松开，变成开心的笑颜。  
“yasu，你摸摸我的心脏，它快要从胸口跳出来了。”  
安田的手便从腰部探进睡衣向上摸。  
挺立的乳首划过掌心。  
安田咽了下喉咙。  
“你……不把衣服脱了吗？”  
大仓得到指令，利索的把自己的睡衣扒了，然后解安田的扣子。  
身体赤裸的相拥住，前所未有的满足。  
大仓顶着蓬勃的欲望倒是没了先前的急切。  
安田任由他抱着，他们今晚有的是时间慢慢深入。  
可是这个等待的过程有点长，大仓连亲也不亲了。  
“我的身体是不是很差？”  
“诶？”  
“对你没有吸引力了吗？”安田不耐烦起来，“都脱光了你还什么都不做？有毛病啊？”  
“不、不是的。”大仓怕安田等会儿真的发脾气，结结巴巴的把原因说出来。  
“每天和你同床共枕，我怕自己万一冲动扑上来……咳！为了克制欲望，那些东西我没买。”  
“什么东西？”  
“和你做的东西啊……润滑剂、安全套……”  
安田深呼吸一口气，还以为是什么恶趣味的道具呢。  
“那你今天干嘛扑上来？”  
“想要啊……”大仓尾音全是撒娇的口吻。  
“那你就要啊！”  
“诶？可以吗？”大仓无辜的抖了抖头毛，像是得到鼓励的宠物犬一样。  
“轻点慢点……我忍忍。”安田咬住唇，别过头。  
大仓挺了挺下身作为回答，安田真想拍死他。这家伙不能纵容，一纵容必定要出事。

大仓把安田的右手好好的举高放在枕头上面。  
安田的左手攀住大仓的肩膀。  
上方像是在嬉戏般的舔吻，下方硕大的物体就着股缝蠢蠢欲动的蹭起来。  
炙热的温度感染了安田，他的脖子到胸口因为大仓的折腾已经绯红一片，偶尔溢出一两声细微的呻吟。  
嫌灯光刺眼，安田让大仓关了灯，黑暗中其他感官被无限放大，急促的呼吸声，咚咚的心跳声。  
原来紧张的不止大仓一个人，安田无声的笑了，指尖掐了下大仓的皮肤。  
“这七年里面你怎么解决的？”  
安田做好了大仓有其他伴侣的准备，毕竟七年太长，他即使单身，却不代表可以清心寡欲。  
“还能怎么解决？想着你解决的呗。”  
言语中透出的委屈染着情欲独有的潮湿，大仓几乎是贴着他的唇说话的，每个字的吐息都带来一股热气喷在脸颊上。  
“比如？”  
明知道刨根问底的结果一定是羞愧难当，但安田就是忍不住想要逗弄这个好欺负的大家伙。  
“比如咬你的乳头。”  
大仓说完，便开始实施。像是怕安田不能够体会，咬得很凶，有些刺痛。  
“比如舔你的小腹。”  
舌尖滑腻腻的在肚脐周围转了一圈、两圈……安田下意识的屏住腹肌。  
然而他继续往下滑去。  
“比如吃掉你的这里。”  
“不可以！”  
安田失声叫出来，大仓却已经含住了勃起的顶端。  
安田拍他的头，“别闹了，我不需要……”  
大仓吐了出来，换由手慢慢抚慰。  
“我不在的时候，yasu又是怎么解决的？”  
安田苦笑，可惜黑暗中看不见。  
“我不需要。”  
每天车轱辘转的生活就够呛了，哪还有闲工夫去想欲望的事。或者说大仓离开了以后，他就彻底没有了欲望。  
大仓的掌心更加用力的包裹住逐渐苏醒的柱体。  
“你呀，憋太久了所以性格变得阴晴不定。”  
“有吗？”  
大仓笑着去亲安田的嘴唇，但只啄到下巴。  
“对别人温柔，对我就特别凶。”  
安田跟着笑起来，“因为你真的很讨厌。”  
安田拧起眉，下身不断传来的快感刺激着他的大脑，勾起了他对情欲的本能。  
如果不是你，我又怎么会迷失自我。  
所以超级讨厌。  
安田勾住大仓的脖子索吻，他鲜少主动，他一主动，大仓马上就失控。  
腾出一只手迫不及待的绕到安田的后穴，试探的挤进手指。  
安田条件反射的叫了一声。  
久未开拓的地方紧致得根本难以进入，大仓却也没有手再分开安田的臀部。  
他咬着安田的耳朵说，“yasu，你自己把腿分开些好不好？”  
安田用膝盖顶了下大仓的肚子以作报复，“你待会儿要是弄疼我了，就没有下次了。”  
大仓咧嘴笑，我待会儿一定让你求着我要许多个下次。  
手指按压着熟悉的甬道慢慢松弛。  
大仓脑子里一边回味着以前交往时和安田发生的情事，一边将七年空白时的脑补添加进去。  
大仓每个细小的动作，安田都能清晰的感受到，包括他上扬的嘴角，即使黑暗中安田仿佛也能看见。又在打着什么奇怪的主意，明明自己已经毫无保留的呈现在他身下，他还可以忘乎所以的开脑洞。  
“你这样大概到天亮都没法进来吧。”安田嘲讽道。  
“嗯？”回过神来，大仓才发现自己努力了半天，安田的勃起竟没什么反应。  
“yasu~”  
“干嘛？”  
“我觉得有病的大概是你吧。”  
“你去死！”  
安田气炸了，想起身打大仓，却正好让那进了一半的手指完全没入。  
安田突然就不动了。  
大仓小心的问，“yasu你痛不痛？”  
“……还好。”  
“那我继续了。”  
手指转动一下，好听的呻吟就漏出一声。  
安田捂住嘴，他内里的皱褶在被一层层揉开，越来越往隐秘的地方去。他闭上眼咬住唇，忍耐着脖子上爆出青筋，睫毛也在微微颤抖。  
第二根手指很快进入了，接着是第三根。  
汗滴从额头滚落。  
置于大仓手掌中的活物顶端渗出液体。  
安田的身体明显柔软下来，他不愿意承认，他还是咬紧嘴唇死撑着。  
大仓吻他，把最后的防备攻破。  
安田急促得回吻着，下身迅速涨大，时不时的挺腰想获取更多。  
虽然后知后觉，但这种感觉恰到好处，犹如烘焙到火候的芝士，一戳就破。  
大仓在安田意识迷蒙间抽出手指，顺利的挺入自己。  
突然变大的尺寸，让安田措手不及的闷哼出声，他收紧了后穴想反抗，卡得一动不动僵持住。  
大仓没有着急，慢慢的等安田适应。拍拍安田的屁股，又加快了前面撸动的速度。  
安田发出一声低吼，始料未及的射了出来。虚喘着气，身体全部放松，大仓借机顶到了深处。  
这一次突破似乎换来了安田对欲望的渴求，他想起以前和大仓没羞没臊的结合在一起，不停的接吻，不停的拥抱对方。  
“okura~”  
安田挣扎着睁开眼，用左手抚摸大仓的脸颊。  
“这辈子不分开了，再也不分开了。”  
安田还是哭了，哭着把自己往大仓身上送。  
所有的回忆，包括身体的记忆将他推上高潮。  
安田想，自己实在是傻透了，纠结什么爱和责任。大仓对他，就是必需品，他不能没有他，就是这么简单。  
不知道做了几轮，第一缕晨光照进来，安田心满意足的趴在大仓胸口，嘴角带着笑。

将近下午才彻底醒过来，安田揉着发酸的腰走出卧室。  
大仓刚接了yasuko放学回来。  
“爸爸你今天睡了一天了。”yasuko歪着小脑袋，看着她爹脸色红润不知道这算不算发烧。  
“okura，爸爸是不是生病了？”yasuko转头向大仓求助。  
大仓在厨房洗好手，端出水果。  
“没有，你爸爸好得很。”脸上一副贼兮兮的笑容。  
安田不是很想理他，拖着步子去卫生间。  
“爸爸脖子上红红的是什么？”yasuko又追着大仓问。  
“那是我给你爸爸施的魔法，现在我是你爸爸的男朋友了。”  
“欸？？？”  
yasuko想了两秒钟，然后冲卫生间大喊。  
“爸爸，我要和你宣战。okura是我的男朋友！”  
安田咬着牙刷，很不耐烦的从卫生间伸出头。  
“哈？草莓和秋葵你选哪个？”  
“……草莓。”yasuko瘪了嘴。  
“战争结束。”安田把头缩回去漱口。  
大仓摸摸yasuko失落的脑袋，“抱歉。等yasuko长大了，一定会遇到更好的男朋友。”

安田的手终于拆线了，医生叮嘱了一系列注意事项，大仓都记在小本子上猛点头。  
出院后的第一件事是回工作室，之前让大仓帮忙打字用邮件处理了部分工作，但画画这件事只有安田自己能做。  
大仓知道劝不住他，送到工作室后，在额头上亲了一口，约好晚上来接他。  
锦户双手抱臂拧着眉头十二万分的不开心，等大仓走后，才露出笑脸。  
“yasu，欢迎回来！”  
大大的拥抱，安田毛茸茸的头还蹭了下锦户的胸口。  
“喂！你这头乱毛可以剪了。”  
安田呲牙混过去，“不剪你就不喜欢我了吗？”  
“唔……喜欢。”  
村上在后面一人拍一下头。  
“都是有家室的人就不要在这里调情了。”  
两个人抱着脑袋互相嬉皮笑脸。  
“yasu，你过来，我有事和你说。”  
“哦。”自己休息那么久，一回来就要被大BOSS压榨也是理所当然。  
已经调整好状态信心满满随时开工。  
村上打开电脑，把一份邮件给安田看。  
“你因为受伤没能参加这次的设计大赛，我想来想去觉得太可惜了。所以比赛期间，我托了一些私人关系把你的作品拿给评委看，希望有意外的收获。yasu，你很幸运。”  
安田抬头，看到村上的虎牙一闪。  
“有一位在意大利的日籍教授非常欣赏你的画风，他提出带你去意大利进修。”  
安田在消化村上的话，他抓到关键词。  
“去意大利？”  
“恩，让你重新考大学既麻烦又耗时间。教授想出一个折中的办法，请你做他的助教，你可以一边学习一边创作。学院奖四年一次，你这辈子不会有第二次这样好的机会。”  
“等等。”安田打断村上，“yasuko怎么办？”  
村上表露出惋惜的情绪。  
“yasu，我知道这很难，yasuko我们可以帮你照顾，或者你暂时送回老家……”  
“对不起，信酱。”安田深呼吸一口气，“我好不容易从她母亲那里抢来了抚养权，你要让我像那个女人一样再把她丢弃一次吗？”  
村上的眉头也皱成一团，他拉住转身准备出去的安田。  
“我投资工作室并不止是为了赚钱。yasu，我一直看好你，我想让你的才华得到发挥，让全日本甚至全世界认同！yasu，算我求你，认真考虑一下，不要随随便便的放弃。”  
安田点了点头。  
他走出村上的办公室，几乎无力。  
正如村上所说，不能参加比赛他比谁都懊恼，但他不能表现出丁点的在意，因为一旦他不高兴了，周围的人会更加难受。如今没有参加比赛还得到权威人士的赏识，这种求之不得的机会，他一句话就不要了。是不是太可笑了？

吃晚饭的时候也是食之无味，大仓看出他不对劲，但碍于yasuko在旁边没有问。  
等回到卧室扯被子睡觉，大仓小心翼翼的试探。  
“去意大利？”  
对于大仓，安田不用再隐瞒，他们说好的不会逃避任何问题。  
大仓马上拿出手机。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我问问看我老板意大利有没有分公司，把我调过去。”  
安田抢过大仓的手机，“你要和我一起去？”  
“不然呢？”  
大仓一副明知故问的表情，安田反倒不自在了。  
“yasuko怎么办？”安田低下头，这是他犹豫的核心问题。  
大仓把手机抢回来，“一起去啊？可以找双语学校啊~”  
“大仓忠义，你到底有没有搞清楚状况！”  
大仓认真的看莫名其妙发脾气的安田。  
“在国内我还有朋友可以帮忙，再不济有老家的父母和姐姐。要是去了国外，真的发生什么事我找谁来帮我？”  
“你有我还不够吗？”  
大仓一句话把安田懵住。  
“我十项全能，照顾你和yasuko绰绰有余。”  
“不是这个道理。”安田闪烁眼神，大仓自然明白他想说什么。  
“到了陌生的国家，举目无亲。你担心的不是没有人帮你，而是你怕最终又只剩下你一个人。”大仓抓起安田的手按在他的胸口，“你有我，你只有我一个，就再也不会逃开了。这是我的私心。”  
“为什么不是你逃开？”安田眼眶红红的，问出口的语气弱弱的。  
“安田桑，自始至终，我都没有离开过你啊~”

 

十年后。  
安田骂骂咧咧的走出卧室。  
“okura你属狗的啊，你看把我咬成什么样了，现在是夏天你让我怎么出门啊？”  
yasuko从楼上下来。  
安田皱了眉。  
“你打扮那么好看干嘛？和哪个混蛋小子出去约会？”  
“okura！”yasuko边整理头发边朝里面喊。  
大仓听到呼叫从卧室里出来，半透明的白色衬衫，前面扣子没系敞开胸膛，抬起一只手搁在门框上。半长的黑色卷发披在肩膀，嘴唇上一抹胡子显得颓废又慵懒（参照舞台剧）。  
“什么事啊？我的公主殿下。”刚睡醒的声音暗哑中透出性感。  
“快去换衣服，今晚化妆舞会，我缺一个男朋友。”  
“遵命。”食指和中指并拢在额头比了一下。  
“喂！”安田不开心的冲到yasuko面前，“和你说了多少次，okura是我的男朋友！”

 

End


End file.
